1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to an automobile headliner construction and method of making same.
2. Prior Art Statement
It is known in the art to provide headliners for passenger compartments of automobiles and similar vehicles; however, because of the highly competitive nature of the automobile industry the need exists for a headliner which has thermal insulating properties, acoustical properties, and aesthetic appeal yet may be produced at minimum cost.
In presently known automobile headliner constructions it is common practice to provide a headliner which is attached to the automobile roof together with a separate garnish molding which is attached between the headliner and the remainder of the automobile. However, with such an installation, it is necessary to provide the headliner and garnish molding as separate parts and inherently this results in increased automobile weight, additional costs for materials, and additional costs to manufacture and install each headliner and its garnish molding.